Vehicle door mirrors, particularly mirror assemblies with reflective glass that can rotate within a housing to adjust a driver's view through the mirror, promote enhanced visibility and safety during operation of the vehicle by enabling the driver to see areas around the vehicle that may otherwise be obstructed or out of view. Rotating the glass about the housing yields a larger housing size to accommodate rotational movement of the glass within the housing while maintaining clearance so edges of the housing do not interfere with glass rotation. This larger housing size can lead to degraded aerodynamics and appearance of the mirror assemblies, impeding vehicle performance and aesthetic design.
A need was identified for a vehicle door mirror assembly having a frameless appearance such that a housing is downsized to be flush with outer dimensions of the reflective glass.